Modern Odds and Ends Golems
|-|Guardian Golem= Summary Golems created by the black rock alchemy group to hunt down Lolikiano Mistream. This golems are made to fend off small fry while the other focus on stronger enemies. |-|5-man Golem= Summary This golems were made to deal with Han Jee-Han after his interference in the Black Rock golems fight with Lolikiano Mistream. 5 alchemists are fused with it to control it. |-|Black Rock Golem= Summary This golem was devised to kill Lolikiano Mistream, most of the members of the alchemist group is fused with it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 8-A Name: Modern Odds and Ends Golems Origin: The Gamer Gender: N/A | The sorcerers are male | The sorcerers are male Age: Unknown Classification: Golems | Sorcerers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance (To "weak" Magic, chip damage (Constant weaker attacks do no affect them, making chip damage impossible), Fire Manipulation and non-magical attacks (aren't affected by physical attacks not charged with supernatural energies)), Regeneration (High-mid, can regenerate from non-magical attacks), Large Size type 1 | All previous, Resistance to Life Absorption (They are not counted as living beings due to being fused with golems), Fusionism with golems, Energy Blast, Danmaku, Homing Attacks, Fusionism, Magic Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Durability of the sorcerers) | All previous, Large Size type 2, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Technically Mid, as long as the sorcerers are alive and have energy, no damage to the golem is in-repairable) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Has a 100 rating in strength, being far superior to Han) | Large Building level (Punched through Han's mana spiraling bomb, broke several of Han's shields) | Multi-City Block level (Through sheer size. It can make a 100 meter wide explosions) Speed: Subsonic | At least Subsonic | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 through sheer size | At least Class K (Superior to an Ogre Boss) | At least Class M through sheer size Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Wall level (Many characters have a disparity in AP and Durability in-verse, with this golem only having 50 Endurance compared to it's 100 in attack) | Large Building level+ (Can run through Han's arrows, and punch through his mana bomb, without any particular effort). Unknown for sorcerers, at least Large Building level with protective magic (Tanked a Spiraling Mana Bomb from Han without any damage) | At least Large Building level+ (Like his previous forms, it likely is a glass canon. It got hurt from Han's attacks, and is likely not breaking apart itself due to it's immunity to damage) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless physically, likely high for magic attacks | Limitless physically, high for magic attacks Range: Several meters through sheer size | Several meters, tens of meters through | Tens of meters with swings, hundreds of meters with explosions. Standard Equipment: Black Rock Alchemy Amplifying Wand (Increases potency of magic by 25%, but only for intermediate spells.) Intelligence: Unknown, likely below average (Golems not directly controlled have 0 INT. Like other golems, they act out task robotically, with little to no planning) | Controlled by 5 gifted sorcerers | Controlled by tens of gifted wizards, some with decades of experience. Weaknesses: Robotic in their movements | Even with protections, a deadly hit would knock the sorcerers out, destroying the golem | Their own explosions can harm them Key: Guardian Golem | 5-man Golem | Black Rock Golem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:The Gamer